baby messer gone missing
by skatergirl84
Summary: part of the trouble in Montana and lindsay in labour story,i have changed the name as i have reached a new stage in the story....
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay and Danny's baby joy……

**I don't usually do Danny and Lindsay fic's but since they having a baby I will just this once……hope you enjoy RnR….**

_Mac Stella and Lindsay are on there way back to the lab after processing a crime scene , Mac watches as Lindsay starts to rub her back being heavily pregnant and working in the lab cant be easy he thinks._

"_You ok Lindsay" he asks concerned as they enter the lift "just a little bit of back ache she try's to smile as she rubs her belly and feels the baby kick._

"_I don't know how you do it "smiles Stella you are so calm id be stressing about the baby coming "I might look calm but inside I'm getting nervous" Lindsay replies" " You and Danny will make great parents" smiles Mac._

_Just then the lift stops suddenly between floors 24/25 as Lindsay looses her footing Mac and Stella reach to grab her before she falls" You ok asks Lindsay " Stella asks "Yes I think so the pain in my back has moved to my belly" Ouch" Lindsay screams as she grabs Stella's hand meanwhile Mac tries to call for help." This is Det. Taylor we are stuck in the lift between floors 24/25 and I have a heavily pregnant CSI here who has just gone into labour" "Det. Taylor this is technical assistant the power has gone down in the entire building we will get you out as soon as possible how is your friend doing. _

_Mac turns to look at Lindsay who is lying on the floor gripping Stella's hand just then her waters break" Oh no gasps Lindsay this is to early she cries " "hey kiddo we will get you out of hear soon you will be ok me and Mac will take care of you" Stella try's to reassure her while looking at a concerned Mac. _

_As Mac starts to speak on the phone "her waters have broke can you contact Danny Messer he is a CSI who works on the 34 floor tell him that Lindsay is in labour but me and Stella will look after her till we get out" Ok came the reply I will"_

_Back in the lab Danny is processing some evidence when flack walks in "hey buddy we need to talk " Danny looks up" what's wrong he asks concerned" "its Lindsay she is stuck in the lift with Mac and Stella and she has gone into labour " "what where asks a frantic Danny "floors 24/25 as Danny runs towards the stairs he is followed by flack and Sheldon who has jut heard the news._

_When Danny reaches floor 25 he pounds on the lift door" Lindsay can you hear me " as Mac Stella and Lindsay hear Danny shout Lindsay tries to reply but screams in pain as another contraction takes over "Danny its Mac we can hear you we need to get out of hear and get her to the hospital it wont be long" Mac please I need to be there I cant miss the birth of my first child Danny yells" I know I understand we will take care of her just try and stay calm for now" "Mac yells Flack I have spoke to technical assistant they have said it will be at least a few hours before they get you out" Lindsay cant wait that long flack " replies Mac"_

_As Mac turns to face the girls he crouches down " hey Lindsay we are right here ok me and Stella will look after you he says as he wipes her head with his jacket" just then another scream erupts from Lindsay I want Danny please Mac I need him._

_As Danny sits outside the lift door he can hear Lindsay scream in pain and starts to cry" why is this happening I should be there he sobs to Sheldon its my baby" I know buddy just try and stay calm Sheldon reassures him and wonders if the new dad to be will be at the birth he hopes so for Danny Lindsay and there baby's sake as this will be so special for them………_

_TO BE CONTINUED SOON_

_Well my little fans hope you like it RnR please and I will update soon…………….._


	2. danny the super daddy

**Well here is the next chap to this story and thanks to everyone who sent reviews I was surprised to get so many in one night and thanks to everyone who has added me to fav author and story makes me so happy I hope you like this next chap take care love from Marie xxx**

_Its been 1 hour and 40 minuets since Mac Stella and Lindsay got stuck in the lift and since Lindsay went into labour. _

_Lindsay's screams can be heard on the 25 floor where Danny is franticly pacing the hall waiting for the lifts to be re started so he can be there for the birth of his fist child and for Lindsay._

"_Aragghh I need to push" screams Lindsay as her contractions get closer together._

"_Don't push Lindsay you need to hang in there we will be out of here soon" Stella try's to reassure the young csi._

" _you have said that for nearly a hour now and we are still in here" snaps Lindsay._

_Stella just looks up at Mac who is trying to reach technical assistance he just gives her a weak smile as if to say " don't take it personal" once they have a brief moment Stella's attention is turned back to Lindsay._

"_This is Det. Taylor what is taking so long we need to get Lindsay Munro to a hospital now" he starts to yell down the phone. _

"_Det. Taylor we understand your urgency we are doing all we can to fix the problem if it comes to it you and your friend Stella will have to deliver the baby"_

"_I don't know a thing about delivering a baby and neither dose Stella so can you just get us out of hear now" came Mac's rely as he hangs up the phone and crouches down next to Lindsay._

"_How you doing kiddo"_

"_I need to push Mac this baby wont wait and I want Danny he should be here" Lindsay pants in between contractions._

_Back on the 25 floor Danny is joined by Sid and Adam who have just heard the news, just then Chief turns up._

"_What the hell is going on I go to the crime lab to find its empty now where is Taylor" he yells._

"_Chief, Mac is stuck in the lift with Stella and Lindsay who has just gone into labour we are all here waiting for news and to keep Danny calm" explains Don._

"_Well do forgive me but there is a crime lab that needs to be run and a new case has just come in so if you don't mind id like you all back to work now" _

"_I'm not leaving here till I know that Lindsay and our baby are ok" replies Danny._

"_You will do as your told Messer of ill have your job" _

"_Well sack me then see if I care I have far more things to worry about that what you want"_

"_I knew when I found out about this in lab romance something like this would happen I did warn Taylor and now look what's happened " he replies as he walks away._

_Just then Danny walks away from the chief and the rest of the team to the gents toilets where he has to compose himself, followed closely by Sheldon._

"_Danny" "Mac says that Lindsay needs to push and we reckon she will have the baby in the lift" explains Sheldon._

"_This cant be happening I need to get in that lift there must be a emergency hatch I can climb down"_

"_You cant be serious" a shocked Sheldon asks._

"_I am when the lab was invaded by the Irish drug mob Stella climbed down the elevator hatch and into the lift if she can do it then I can I need to be there I will not miss this"_

_As Danny leaves the gents he explains his plan to the rest of the team who all look on in shock and follow him._

_In the lift the emergency phone rings._

"_Taylor"_

"_Mac its Don we have had a visit from the chief who is not happy with what's on and has just sacked Danny for refusing to get back to work"_

"_He what he has a nerve don't worry I will deal with him later how's Danny doing"_

"_Well he Is upset and has just decided he is going to climb down the elevator shaft so he can be there for Lindsay and the baby"_

"_Tell him I know he is upset and wants to be here but that's just silly we will be out soon id better go Bye"_

"_Yeh Bye Mac" _

"_Well Lindsay it seems daddy to be is planning to be here for the birth by climbing down the elevator shaft"_

"_What laughs Lindsay I knew he would always try and be here but I never though he would have to do this"_

"_Well it looks like he might be hear it depends if this little one wants to wait for Daddy" smiles Mac as he and Stella steal little glances at each other could the emotions and birth of this baby be bringing those two closer…………._

**Well a slightly longer chap I hope that you enjoyed good and bad comments welcome and you like the funny wee bits and the SMACKED I have introduced will Daddy Danny make it dun dun dun another chap coming soon RnR xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. welocme baby munro messer

**Here is the next chap hope you enjoy….**

Danny has made up us mind he will climb down the elevator shaft so he can get to Lindsay and be there for the baby's birth..

"Sheldon help me get this emergency hatch open" asks Danny.

They get the hatch open and Danny looks down to the lift " its not that far he thinks he can do this"

Back in the lift Lindsay's contractions are very close together as she screams in pain and shouts for Danny.

"Mac what are we going to do" asks a worried Stella.

"I mean neither of us have ever delivered a baby before I don't know what to do and I'm sure you don't"

Mac was about to reply when the lift starts to move slowly towards the 25th floor.

Just then the doors open as Danny runs in to be at Lindsay's side he gives her a kiss on the head and holds her hand as another contraction takes hold.

"I'm so glad that you are hear" smiles Lindsay.

"So am I babe I wouldn't miss this for the world" as Mac and Stella look on and smile. Sheldon enters the lift to asses Lindsay and to see how far along she is.

"Lindsay I need to examine you to see how far along you are and to see if the baby is ok"

"Ok pants Lindsay do what you need to do"

Sheldon begins to examine Lindsay.

"You are at least 6 cm dilated we need to get you to the hospital" explains Sheldon.

As the lift reaches the ground floor there is paramedics waiting to take Lindsay to the hospital.

Mac Stella Sheldon and Don all watch as the ambulance pulls away.

"I hope Lindsay and the baby will be OK" comments a worried Stella.

Just then she feels strong arms holding her she turns to find Mac embracing her.

"She will be OK" he smiles as he looks into her eyes, and for a moment the are lost in each other, just then both pagers go off indicating a case that needs dealing with , they smile at each other and head toward the CSI building and on to the 34th floor.

Lindsay arrives at the hospital where she is taking straight to the delivery ward.

"Danny I'm scared she cries please don't leave me"

"I wont ill be here all the way" Danny reassures her while holding her hand.

"I need to push shouts Lindsay"

"OK Lindsay its time to have your baby" replies the nurse.

As Lindsay pants and pushes she is comforted by Danny.

" Just one more push and that baby will be out" says the nurse.

As Lindsay gives another push the baby's head appears.

"OK Lindsay I can see the head you are doing good, daddy would you like to see"

Danny looks down to see part of the baby's head, all off a sudden its all to much and he faints.

"You have to be kidding me yells Lindsay, Messer get your but up now I need you" she creams as she gives one last push.

"That's it well done Lindsay you have a beautiful baby girl who is perfect smiles the nurse"

As the Nurse cuts the cord and places the baby on Lindsay's chest she cries tears of happiness.

"Hello my baby girl she smiles at the new born gazing up from her arms"

"Your dumb ass daddy has decided to faint just as you made your big entrance"

"I think daddy is awakening up" smiles the nurse.

"What happened asks a stunned Danny just then he sees the baby in Lindsay's arms.

"Would you like to meet your baby daughter" asks Lindsay as she passed the baby to Danny.

Danny tenderly cradles his baby girl and smiles" she is perfect and gorgeous like her mommy"

"I love you my daughter and I love your mommy also" he whispers just loud enough so Lindsay can hear.

They both look at each other and smile as new baby Munro-Messer decides to have her first cry and let the world now that she has arrived.

Back at the lab the team are all getting on with the new case, Mac is in his office when the phone goes.

"Taylor"

"Mac its Danny, we have a baby girl weighing 7lbs she is perfect and gorgeous" gushes Danny.

"Congratulations to both off you we will be in for a visit later give Lindsay and the baby a hug from the team"

"I will and thanks Mac for taking care of Lindsay in the lift it means a lot"

"That's OK bud, no go back to your family" smiles Mac as he says good bye and hangs up the phone.

Mac leaves the office to find the team in the lab room.

"Hey Stella smiles any news"

"Yep a baby girl a healthy 7lbs and perfect"

"That's great" Stella squeals as she hugs Mac, and quickly pulls away.

"I'm heading over after work if you would all like to come" smiles Mac to the team.

"Yes we want to meet out new niece they all agree"

They all get the work done quicker so they can go to the hospital and meet the new baby……………..

Well I hope you like this one sorry have not updated this week I have a viral infection and have been ill and I still am but figured that some SMACKED would cheer me up and it has RnR please and thanks to you who reviewed added me to favourite story and author means a lot xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx there will be another few chaps soon…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thanks for all the lovely reviews since you have all been so nice I have decided to update sooner….**

The team are in the lab they are just about finished work and head to the hospital and see the new baby.

Mac has been away from the lab for 40mins he returns when the team have finally finished walking out of the lift and heading to the lab room he stands in the door way and watched his team.

"You lot ready to go" he asks.

Just then Stella Sheldon Don and Sid turn around to see Mac holding a bunch of flowers a new baby girl balloon and a giant pink teddy.

"Aw Mac that teddy is so cute and huge" gushes Stella she has never seen him act like this before the baby is bringing out his softer side she smiles to her self.

"Pink is defiantly your colour" mocks Don.

"Yes I know now come on I want to get to the hospital before we miss visiting hours " came Macs reply, as the team start to leave the lab and head to the changing room.

Back at the hospital Lindsay and Danny and sitting on the bed gazing lovingly at there new daughter.

"What are we going to name her" smiles Danny as he kissed the baby's head.

"I'm not sure I like a few different names" replies Lindsay.

Just then the midwife walks into the room" Hi I'm nurse Evie I will be showing you how to bathe change and feed the baby, dose she have a name yet"

"We are just discussing that" replies Lindsay.

The nurse places the baby on the bed and takes off her diaper "now would daddy like to change the baby".

"Yes please" Danny smiles as he stands beside the nurse and picks up a diaper he slowly starts to put the diaper on when Lindsay starts to laugh.

"Danny that's the wrong way she says in hysterics as she watches Danny put on the diaper.

"Oh silly daddy he smiles to the baby, but I bet mommy cant do any better" he smiles at Lindsay.

"Let me show you" the nurse starts to put the diaper on and dresses the baby.

"Wow that was quick mutters Danny"

Once the baby is changed she is placed on Lindsay's chest for a feed.

The team enter the hospital and ask for Lindsay's room. As they walk down the corridor the whole team are excited about meeting the new baby.

Mac gently knocks on the door and slowly enters, he sees Lindsay and Danny sitting on the bed holding the baby.

When Danny sees the team he gets up and walks towards then its handshakes and hugs all round for the new patents.

Mac hands over the giant teddy flowers and balloon "Thanks Mac they are lovely" smiles Lindsay.

"You want a hold" Lindsay asks Stella"

"of course came the excited reply"

Stella gently cradles the new born" hey there am your aunt Stella and when you are older me and you will go shopping" she smiles and kisses her head.

The baby is then passed to Don who smiles " hey little lady this is uncle don I will always look out for you.

Sheldon is next" Its uncle Sheldon you are a very special baby he coos" and hands the baby to Sid.

"Uncle Sid here and I'm sure like your mommy daddy aunt and uncles I will make you laugh with my great jokes" just then the team laugh " see I told you he smiles and kisses the baby.

I cant believe she has not cried once smiles Danny, that's cause she knows we are family smiles Stella.

Its now Macs turn the team look on they have never seen such a soft side to Mac and wonder what he will be like holding the baby.

He gently holds her in his arms and looks in to her eyes.

"Hello he whispers this is uncle Mac you will always be a special baby and we will always be here for you we all love you" the team look on and smile, Stella is amazed she has slowly fallen in love with Mac and seeing him hold the baby has done it for her she has to tell him.

Mac looks up" So what do we call this little lady" he smiles to Lindsay and Danny.

Danny and Lindsay look at each other and smile Danny begins to speak

"Her name is Thalia Ayden Messer" Aw that's such a lovely name coo the team.

"Welcome to the world Thalia" smiles Mac as he hands her to daddy.

"Well wed best be going smiles Mac we will see you soon" As the team says there goodbyes and give Thalia another kiss each.

The team leave the hospital "Who fancy's wetting the baby's head" asks Don.

"Me came a reply from everyone what a great idea" as they head to the nearest bar Stella looks back and smiles somewhere in the hospital is there very good friends who are spending there first night as new parents.

Back inside Lindsay and Danny sit and watch as there baby girl falls asleep in her daddy's arms it's a picture of pure bliss and happiness…………..

**Well hope you all enjoyed trying to make them a bit l****onger RnR please I love getting them I will update soon with the homecoming of Thalia Ayden Messer.. Hope you like the name xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chap its almost done now..

Mac and Stella decide to put balloons and banners up in Danny and Lindsay's apartment ready for the homecoming of baby Thalia.

"They are going to love this" gushes Stella, Mac gives her a little smile.

"What she asks shyly"

"I have never seen you so giddy when it comes to a baby Stella you tend to keep your emotions inside" Mac smiles.

Stella walks over next to Mac and admires there handy work she turns to look at him.

"Mac all I have ever wanted is what Danny and Lindsay have, having your best friend as your lover and they now have a baby how perfect can you get" Stella smiles and walks to the kitchen.

"But I'm your best friend Stella" Mac reply's a little shocked what dose she mean is she in love with me dose she want kids with me.

Stella turns and looks at Mac thinking things over" Yes you are my best friend Mac" she smiles and enters the kitchen.

Mac is about to follow her when the door goes Don, Sheldon and Sid are all there ready to welcome the family home.

As the team wait for Danny and Lindsay to arrive Mac and Stella steal little glances at each other and smile.

Just then the front door gets unlocked and in walks Danny followed by Lindsay who is cradling the baby, when they see the team they are shocked." Aww you guys this is great" sobs Lindsay.

"Look what Auntie Stella Uncles Mac, Don, Sheldon, and Sid have done for you Thalia" Lindsay coos.

Just then the baby gives out a little cry as if to acknowledge what her mommy has just said.

A few hours pass and the team all have a hold of the baby and chat to Lindsay and Danny just then Lindsay stands up.

"We would like ask Mac and Stella something" she smiles.

Mac and Stella look at each other and to Lindsay

"We would like you to be Thalia's godparents"

"Aw thanks Lindsay and Danny id love to" grins Stella.

"It would be a honour smiles Mac" who gives Lindsay and hug and shakes Danny's hand.

Stella looks at the baby "Now you are stuck with me and Mac kiddo she smiles, but that's not a bad thing" she laughs and looks at Mac.

Just then the team say goodbye .

As Mac Stella and the team leave Lindsay and Danny they head to there respective homes.

"Want a lift Stella" asks Mac.

"Sure thanks" she smiles.

The drive to Stella's is a quiet one they are going over what was said earlier in the evening, just then Mac begins to speak.

"So godparents eh lucky us and lucky Thalia"

Stella turns to look and Mac "I know it will be great to have a little baby in our life's and help her develop and grow"

As Mac pulls up next to Stella's building she unclips her seat belt and turns to Mac "you want to come up for coffee"

"I would but I have paperwork to do he smiles" just then he unclips his seat belt and moves closer to Stella he lightly brushes a kiss on he lips and pulls her in to a hug.

This leaves Stella breathless and stunned pulling back from the hug they look in to each others eyes and slowly move in for another kiss this time its deepened when they open there mouths Mac's tongue is tangled with Stella's as his hand moves from her hair down her back to her waist and up her front he stops his hand just below her chest and smiles.

"What now" Stella asks.

Mac dos not answer he just leans in for another kiss giving Stella the answer she wanted.

**Hope all you smacked fans like that what shall I do in the next chap give me some ideas as my brain is not working today have a safe one fans I have another saucy ones shot coming soon for all you who have read my previous ones you will like this…………**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great review here is the next chap….this one is mostly SMACKED with some D/L/T**

Mac pulls away from kissing Stella's soft lips and looks in to her emerald green eyes.

"Was that the answer you where looking for" he asks.

"Mac I love you and yes it was the answer I hope you feel the same as me"

Mac gently cups her face in his hand" Stella you are my world I have loved you for a very long time"

"So what now" Stella asks with a smile.

"I could do with a coffee after all that kissing " Mac grins back at her.

They get out of the SUV and head to Stella's apartment, once they get inside Stella heads to the kitchen.

"Make your self comfortable Mac I wont be long" she smiles over her shoulder.

Mac sits on the sofa and looks around he smiles, Stella has made this her home after the fire and Frankie he is happy she is getting her life in order, he stands up and looks at the pictures on the side unit.

There is a few of when she was growing up and when she graduated the police academy, on the wall behind there is some of the team from threw the years there is a group one from last year the seven of them they are all standing arms around each other laughing at something Sid probably said, the frame has My Family, written on it, this makes Mac smile.

He turns around when he hears Stella walk behind him two coffees in hand she hands one to Mac and heads over to the window Mac watches her as the soft light brings out her gorgeous features he smiles and stands beside her gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder she leans in to him.

"I could stay like this forever she sighs just me and you" Mac gently rubs her shoulder and back.

"I think we both have some over due leave to take why don't we head away for a few weeks" Stella is shocked "Mac Taylor wanting to take a holiday and leave the precious lab for 2 whole weeks" Stella smiles.

"Ha Ha Stella very funny the lab maybe precious and my life but I have just found something more precious and I would love to spend time with her not as best friends or work colleagues but as boyfriend and girlfriend if she is willing to join me" Mac stands waiting for a reply.

Stella turns to face him" I would love to Mac where did you have in mind"

"Somewhere far from hear hot and sunny where we can both relax" Mac smiles.

"Sounds good to me" Stella says as she leans in for a kiss. Mac places the coffees on the table and wraps his strong arms around her.

Back at Lindsay and Danny's they are getting used to being new parents Thalia has been asleep almost 1 hour when Danny decides he would propose to Lindsay.

He gets the ring out an heads to the bedroom there he sees Lindsay leaning over the cot watching as the baby sleeps she is humming some lullaby she uses to sing when she was pregnant .

Danny walks behind her and smiles, he you he whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Lindsay leans back and smiles" Can you believe she is ours we made her"

"I know our own little miracle she is so beautiful like her mommy" Danny repy's.

"She has her daddy's eyes though and cheeky grin the one that will get her in to trouble with the boys"

"What boy's this princess wont be dating anyone well until me and her uncles have vetted him first" Danny laughs.

"Well with you lot on his case no man stands a chance dose he" Lindsay says as she looks at Danny.

Danny is suddenly on one knee looking up at Lindsay with a picture of the 3 of them and a little blue box.

"Montanna I have loved you since the day I met you I know I have treated you badly in the past and I hope you can forgive me, I love you and out baby with all my heart and would love for us to be a proper family, WILL YOU MARRY ME"

Lindsay is shocked she never expected this she and Danny had never discusses getting married they

where just going to see how it goes with the baby.

"I don't know what to say Danny" she stutters.

"Say yes Danny" smile. Lindsay is about to answer "I………." when the baby wakes up crying………….

**Thought I would tease you a little bit so how was that then did you like RnR take care xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updating had a very busy few weeks at work and then I had a weeks leave at home which was very drunkenness and fun lol well here we go hope you like…..

Danny is still down on one knee waiting for Lindsay to hopefully say yes, he watches her as she tends to the baby in her crib.

"Shhh baby, mommy's here its ok" she soothes to the baby.

After a few more minuets and no reply Danny stands up, he walks out of the nursery, Lindsay turns to see him walk away, sighing she turns to the baby.

"I do love your daddy and I would love to marry him its just I don't know if I can after he cheated on me, I know we have you and that should be ok but he hurt me" Lindsay looks down at the baby and starts to cry.

Picking her new daughter up she cradles her and sings a lullaby.

Down stairs Danny sits on the sofa and wonders if he and Lindsay will have ever have the same trust and love they had before he was stupid and cheated on her.

Back at Stella's apartment she and Mac are cuddling up on the sofa he is lying down with Stella on top she is wrapped in his strong arms and he is surprised at how light she feels.

He looks down and smiles at her leaning down for a kiss she moves slightly to give him better access to her mouth and neck.

As Mac places small kisses on her neck and collar bone he can feel Stella moan in pleasure he has found he sensitive spot ,and that he smiles is a good thing to remember.

"Mac" Stella moans, "what are we going to say to the team about us"

Mac stops kissing her and looks up " I don't know I have not thought about that yet, I suppose we should tell them something, or have some fun and keep it to ourselves he grins"

"Mac Taylor what are you like" Stella giggles as he starts to kiss he neck again.

Mac stops briefly " Well Stel if I'm honest babe I have waited this long to tell you I love you and have you in my arms, that I want to have you just to my self for a little while, Is that ok"

"Your wish is my command I'm all yours Mac" Stella smiles and gives him a loving kiss.

As they pull apart Mac notices the time" I think we should head to bed Stella"

"Mac what are you up to you know my rules no men in my room"

"Oh OK I just thought we could cuddle and chat, but its ok I will go now" Mac reply's with a sad look

As Mac starts to get up Stella pulls him back down. "C'mere you she laughs I was joking id love to cuddle and sleep in my bed with you, but your face was a picture" She starts to laugh.

"Stella ill tickle you if you don't stop mocking me"

"Aww poor Mac getting all pouty" she laughs and pulls a pouty face.

Just then Mac grabs both her hands in his on hand and places them above her head, and with his other he starts to tickle her.

"Ahhhh Mac stop please" Stella try's to speak in between giggles.

"Nope its revenge time Stel" Mac grins as he continues his tickling assault on Stella, who by this time is in hysterics.

Back at Lindsay's she walks in to the living room having finally got the baby settled, to find Danny sitting on the sofa staring into space holding a small velvet box.

"Danny are you ok, I'm sorry I did not answer you its jjust that"

Danny starts to speak" Lindsay I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but I thought when Thalia was born things would be back they way they where for us"

"I want them to be Danny trust me it will just take time that's all please all I ask is wait and let us work at this slowly we have a lot more to fight for now, we have our daughter" Lindsay sobs as the tears fall again.

Getting up from the couch Danny walks over to her and hugs her" I understand and I will wait and go threw this slowly as you are far to precious for me to loose again , the both of you are"

As Danny and Lindsay continue to hug across the town another CSI couple are cuddling in bed for the first time, they are both fully clothed and on top of the bed, but to Mac and Stella this is a very special moment they are sharing one they hope is that start of lots for them as they begin a new chapter in there life.

**To be continued at a later date there will be a wedding but who will it be D/L M/S or both of them you will have to read and find out RnR as you know good and bad always welcome and if anyone would like to be a beta reader for me please say as I'm working hard trying to correct the mistakes but not doing too good….. Xxxxxx love yas xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy Please RnR as I love getting them and knowing people read this inspires me to keep writing, I know its not the best story but I like it…. Anyways here goes…

………………………………...................................................................................................................

Lindsay and Danny settle in to parenthood and neither of them raise the subject of marriage, instead Lindsay starts to organise the christening of Thalia.

Danny is working away in the lab when he has two very special visitors Lindsay and Thalia who is almost 2 months now. As Danny sees them a huge smile spreads across his face.

"How is my two favourite girls" he asks giving them each a kiss and picking up the baby from her pram. Walking threw the lab he points out his and Lindsay's place of work.

"This is where Mommy Daddy and your Aunt and Uncles all work" he smiles looking down at the baby who is gazing back at her daddy with big blue eyes, taking in his every word.

As they walk past Mac's office they are met by Stella.

"Hey Lindsay how are you doing, and hello there Thalia" Stella smiles to the little family.

"I'm good just came to see Danny and you all as I miss everyone" Lindsay replies.

"We miss you to kiddo you got time for a coffee"

"Yes you joining us Danny" Lindsay asks.

"Id love to but go to see Sid, but I will see you when I get home, I love you both" He smiles giving Lindsay and Thalia a kiss each and saying good bye to Stella.

As Lindsay and Stella sit in the break room, they have a good old catch up.

"So Lindsay smiles what has been going on any gossip for me"

"Well I shouldn't't really say anything but I'm kind of seeing someone"

"Oh who please tell me Stella" squeals Lindsay as she try's to hide her excitement.

"Its Mac" came the reply, Lindsay's face looks stunned.

"What as in Mac Taylor" asks a smiling Lindsay.

"How many Mac's do you know, and yes as in Mac Taylor, but please don't tell anyone"

"Stella this is so exciting and I promise I wont even tell Danny, oh am so excited its about time, I'm so happy for you both" Lindsay says as she gives Stella a hug.

"So how are you and Danny" asks Stella changing the subject rather quick she is still shy about her new romance with Mac.

"He proposed to me a few weeks ago and I said no" Lindsay says with tears in her eyes.

"I do love him Stella, its just I'm scared as he hurt me in the past"

"I know he wouldn't do that again but its just" Lindsay try's to compose herself.

"I understand" cam the reply from Stella. "I would be cautious if it was me, what did Danny say"

"He was upset but he understood, I do want to marry him and I was wondering would you help me organise a surprise wedding" Lindsay asks while drying her eyes

"Of course I would what do you have in mind" smiles Stella.

"Well we are having Thalia christened next month and would love to get married then, I know Danny would love it and it would be a huge surprise"

Stella smiles "Id love to help and I'm sure that he would be over the moon as I know how much he loves you"

Looking at Lindsay tear stained face Stella smiles" Why don't to go to the ladies and get cleaned up as if anyone sees you like this they will wonder what's going on especially the team"

"Yes I guess you are right "laughs Lindsay as she try's to imagine what she must look like.

"Will you look after Thalia for a few minuets please"

"Of course I will" Stella replies as she watches Lindsay walk to the restroom.

Looking down at the bay Stella smiles" Hello there beautiful, when did you wake up" Stella coos as she lifts out the baby from her parm.

Nestling Thalia in her arms Stella smiles and starts to sing a lullaby, as the baby wraps her tiny had round Stella's finger.

As Mac walks out of the lift he notices Stella in the break room cradling Thalia, he smiles at the sight before his eyes. She will one day make a great mom and I hope I'm the one to give her the children she so longs for, he thinks to himself as he heads towards Stella.

Standing in the doorway he listens to Stella sing to the baby and smiles, walking closer he whispers.

"Hey you"

Turning round Stella sees Mac behind her,, "Hi" she replies, as they both look round the lab quickly to make sure no on is watching, they both lean in for a kiss, just then Lindsay walks out of the restroom and sees the kiss, smiling she walks over to them as they part and Mac moves a little away not knowing that Lindsay knows about him and Stella.

"Hey Mac" Lindsay greets him.

"Hi Lindsay how are you"

"I'm good, just popped in for a visit but I have to head home nearly feeding time for this princess" she smiles lifting the baby from Stella's arms.

"Thanks for watching her, and thanks for today"

"That is what friends are for, give me a call sometime to discuss the plans OK" Stella smiles as she stands up.

"Sure no problem, well I got to go see you both soon take care"

"Bye" Mac and Stella reply in unison, as they watch Lindsay enter the lift.

"So what plans are you both making then" Mac looks curiously at Stella.

"Ahh Mr Taylor, that I cannot tell you" Stella smiles.

As she looks round the lab again she leans in for another kiss, as Mac's hands wander over her back and to her hair, she lets out a small moan.

Realising where they both are Mac pulls away, looking round again he and Stella both smile at each other.

"See you tonight" Mac says looking at Stella.

"You will that" she smiles back as they head in different directions, still reeling from there kiss……………………..

Well I hope that you like it please RnR even if its bad I don't mind, also thanks to all those who have offerd to Beta , I will be in touch soon,,,, have a good one….


	9. dresses and love

Thanks for the reviews I hope you like the next chapter… Here is a Smacked one…

Lindsay and Stella has started to organize the wedding and christening, the date for the wedding has been set for 1st of July which is three weeks away from now.

"I think we have everything sorted" smiles Lindsay as she looks at Stella. "There is just one thing more I need"

"What's that?" asks Stella.

"My dress, fancy going shopping with me to get one?" replies Lindsay.

"Of course I would that will be so exciting! What are you looking for, big and puffy or slim line?"

"I don't know but I guess when I try them on, and the one that I fall in love with will be the one" Lindsay smiles.

As Stella and Lindsay discuss dresses Stella glances at her watch and realizes what time it is. "I better be going, Mac probably wonders where I am" smiles Stella.

"Oh the big secret romance! How's things with you two" gushes Lindsay. "It's good; he is everything I ever wanted for a man to be, and... I think I'm in love with him"

"Oh Stella that's great I am so happy for you both!" Lindsay says as she hugs Stella goodbye.

Stella leaves Danny and Lindsay's house and heads over to see Mac, she can't help but smile whenever she thinks about him.

20 minutes later Stella arrives at Mac's, she has her own key and lets herself in, noticing that the living room is dimly lit she began to look for Mac, but there is no sign of him. Walking through the apartment she heard the shower running and Mac singing to himself, Stella finds herself standing outside the door, listening at him and smiles. I wonder if I should join him? She thinks and slowly takes her clothes off and leaves them on a neat pile by the bathroom door.

She carefully opens the door, just enough to slip in without Mac noticing her. It's so steamy so he won't know I'm in here she smiles. Stella sits down on the edge of the bathtub and watches Mac.

He stands with his back to her and while she is admiring his pert bum. How good it would be to bite that! She laughs for herself. Stella sits and watches Mac as he wash himself, after a while he turns around as he open his eyes, he is greeted by the sight of a naked Stella sitting on the edge on his bathtub admiring the man in front of her.

"Enjoying the view?" Mac asks and gives Stella a cheeky grin.

"Oh you could say that, and I'm pretty impressed by what I see" Stella replies and stands up.

As Mac walks over to her he smiles "Well my view is pretty good from here" he whispers to Stella as his eyes glance up and down her front.

She is gorgeous and I can't believe how lucky I am, he thinks as he pulls Stella under the hot shower spray. Letting the water soak her as she turns her back to Mac and leans into him, feeling his soft hands wander all over her body.

His touch is so sensual and soft that makes her go trembling with each and every touch.

"Are you OK Stella?" asks Mac. "You are trembling."

"Mac it's you that's doing it to me" Stella sighed out.

"Your touch is all I have ever wanted, your hands roaming over my body makes me ache with pleasure, I love you Mac"

"I love you Stella with all my heart, I have longed to touch you like this, having you naked in my arms. You are so perfect and loving; I feel we are ready to take our relationship to the next step"

As Stella turns around she kisses Mac. "It is time and I know it will be the most amazing night" Mac lifts Stella from the shower and carries her to the bedroom, placing her down he lays beside her, they start to kiss and caress each other as they start to make love.

After a night of making love Mac wakes up a sleepy Stella with soft kisses on her nose, he smiles when her face crinkles up. "Hey you" he whispers as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning my handsome Mac" she smiles back. Mac sits up and looks at her

"So we have the day off; what would you like to do?"

"Oh Mac! I promised Lindsay we would go shopping, I'm so sorry" Stella realizes as she sits up next to Mac. "What exactly are you two up to?" Mac asks with a small smile.

"We are planning Thalia's christening, that's all Lindsay asked me to help her choose and dress that's all"

"OK we will have a nice meal when you get back and have a DVD night, if you like?" Mac replies.

"I would love that, thanks Mac" Stella smiles as she leans in for a kiss.

After another few hours in bed Stella decides to get up and ready to meet Lindsay. She is so excited about the wedding dress shopping, kissing Mac goodbye she leaves the apartment and heads to the store where she and Lindsay decided to meet up.

Stella and Lindsay looked in three bridal stores, from floor to ceiling but Lindsay doesn't find anything that catches her eye.

They head to the last shop in the hope that she will find the dress of her dreams there. "Oh! I love this one" Lindsay smiles to Stella as she holds up a dress.

"Lindsay you need to try that one it's gorgeous, I'm sure it will suit you" gushes Stella.

When Lindsay walks out from the changing room Stella almost cries "Lindsay you look amazing that is the dress"

"I know I love it also its perfect and it's going to be mine"

The dress is cream white with thin spaghetti straps, the chest is covered by ruffled chiffon which stops at the waist, the dress falls to the floor it has a lot of small diamonds sewn in to the skirt, and the back has a train from the waist down to the floor.

When the dress is matched with cream white heels and a tiara - Lindsay looks just like the princess she has always wanted to be. Lindsay stands in front of the mirror and takes in the image of herself and the gown, and decides that this is the one.

"Stella can you stand next to me I would like to have a look at something.

"Sure what are you looking for" asks Stella, a little bit confused.

"Oh I just wanted to see what my maid of honour will look like on the pictures"

Stella looks at Lindsay with arched brows. Noticing this Lindsay laughs.

"Would you be my maid of honour Stella?"

"Lindsay I would love to, thank you so much" Lindsay and Stella share a hug. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for Stella's dress, having lunch and doing all the things that girls do.

The day draws to an end and the girls part ways, Lindsay is heading home to her baby and hubby to be, and Stella to her loving boyfriend Mac.

Well I hope you like it's the wedding and christening next chapter, sorry this has taken so long I have been so busy with work and my leave which im on for 3 weeks, a huge thanks to Maja for beta reading I really appreciate you doing that . The dress prob sounds weird but in my head its stunning lol RnR please……….


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter I hope that you like sorry about the delay in posting them, I'm on 3 weeks holiday at home so its been very busy…. Thanks for all your last reviews advice and help. 

It's the day of Thalia's christening and the surprise wedding Lindsay is up early getting a few last jobs done.

Leaving the baby with Danny she arranges to meet Stella so that they can get the wedding outfits to the church before the guests arrive.

As Stella sees Lindsay they both exchange the biggest of smiles they are both so excited about today and what the outcome of it will be.

"Hey good morning Lindsay the future Mrs Messer" Stella smiles as she greets Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles " I know Mrs Messer I just hope that he says yes, I will be devastated if he don't"

"Hey kiddo he loves you and he will say yes, otherwise ill kick that cute butt of his" Laughs Stella as she wraps her arm around Lindsay shoulder, " now lets get all this inside and get home before the men get suspicious"

After getting the final touches done they head back outside to the early morning sun.

Stella and Lindsay say goodbye as they head home before the christening which is in a few hours, just before they part ways Lindsay give's Stella a gift.

"Hey Stella I have something for you, to say thanks for all your help" Lindsay smiles

"Lindsay you shouldn't have that's what friends are for" Stella reply's, as she takes the box Lindsay has given her and opens it. Inside is a silver bracelet with the word's Forever Friends S&L on it, as Stella take's it out of the box she starts to sob.

"Lindsay this is beautiful you have no idea how much this means to me and always will, I have never had a friend like you, as know one wanted to know me in foster care, thank you so much" Stella sobs again as she pulls Lindsay in to a tight hug.

Finally after some tears and hugs they do part ways and head home.

Stella arrives at Mac's to find him still in bed, as she stands in the door way she smiles, "Life is great I have a wonderful man, and the best friends, it can only get better from here.

As Mac stirs she walks over to him and kisses his lips, on doing this Mac pulls her close and whispers I Love you my beautiful girlfriend.

Lindsay arrives home to a sleeping Danny who is in their bed with baby Thalia resting on to of his chest, as she also stands in the doorway she smiles " My gorgeous hubby to be and our beautiful baby girl, I'm the happiest I have ever been, I love you both with all my heart.

As Lindsay approaches the bed, she gently wakes up Danny, " Hey Messer time to get up we have a christening to get to" As Danny wakes up he smiles at Lindsay and looks down at a sleeping baby, " She is just the best baby ever" Danny coos.

Lindsay reaches over and picks up Thalia, " Lets get you ready for your big day little one" she smiles leaving a sleepy Danny in bed.

As it approaches 12 noon Danny and Lindsay's family and friends start to gather at the church for the christening .

The vicar asks for Danny and Lindsay to come to the front of the church along with the god parents Mac and Stella, as both couples stand Lindsay cradles Thalia who is sleeping peacefully.

As the ceremony gets under way the vicar asks both Mac and Stella.

"Do you Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera promise to be there in the upbringing of Thalia Ayden Messer, support her threw good times and bad and give her parents the support they will need to guide this little girl threw life.

Mac and Stella both agree " We do"

As the vicar takes the baby he places her head above the font and asks Mac to wipe a little holy water over her forehead, then its Stella's turn as the vicar says a final prayer he passes the baby to her new godparents as they all pose for pictures.

Lindsay and Danny say thanks to Stella and Mac for vowing to be the best godparents

"Everyone we are having a small party back at ours you are all welcome" Danny announces, as he turns to asks Lindsay if she is ready to go home he finds her and Stella have disappeared and Mac is holding the baby.

"Where are those two" Danny asks.

Just then the side door opens and out walks Lindsay her wedding dress, standing behind her is Stella wearing a emerald green bridesmaid dress, Danny, Mac and the rest of the guests look on in shock at what's going on.

Lindsay starts to walk over to Danny who has just realised what's going on, Lindsay stops and smiles just then she starts to speak.

"Danny from the day I met you I knew I loved you, but it took us a while to hook up as you would say"

There is laughter all round and then silence as she continues ,

" We finally got together and it has been the happiest days of my life, and then 5 months ago our family was complete when we had our baby girl, I love you Danny"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME"

As Danny struggles for words he manages to mumble " YES" and a loud applause erupts.

Just then the vicar coughs" So I assume he said yes and I can marry you two now"

"Yes you can" Laughs Lindsay.

30 Min later Danny and Lindsay are now Mr and Mrs Messer , as they are congratulated by family and friends Danny announces again there is a double party back at there house and that everyone is welcome.

Back at the Messer household the celebrations get under way, Danny still cant believe that Lindsay pulled this secret of with just the help from Stella.

"I have to admit Lindsay I couldn't have don that, kept a proposal and organise a wedding a secret from you" smiles Danny.

" Well Danny that's because you are a man, and we women are just fab" reply's Stella as she laughs.

"OI watch it Stella" Mac Laughs as he tickles her side.

As they share a kiss Danny and Lindsay do the same.

"So where you heading on honeymoon then" asks Stella.

"We are going to Montana for a week, as my parents have not met Thalia yet as my dad has been to ill to travel " Lindsay reply's.

Soon its time for everyone to head home after saying long goodbyes Stella and Lindsay share a hug.

"Safe trip home kiddo and send our love to the family" smiles Stella.

"I will do thanks Stella" Lindsay reply's

Then its home time after a busy day for all involved….

Well I know its not the best chapter but I do apologise it took me ages to write as I have been on 3 weeks holiday, I have my idea for the next chapter in mind so if you want to read it you know what to do, thanks peps Huge hugs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Huge thanks for Maja for beta reading. xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter hope you like….warning it has not been BETA read so any wrong bits you see then am sorry but enjoy anyway xxx

Stella and Mac are cuddling up in bed asleep when Mac's phone rings, reaching over Stella he picks it up and answers

"Taylor"

"Mac its Don I'm at the precinct, we just got a call from the Montana P.D, there has been a incident involving Danny and Lindsay.

Sitting up in bed Mac has a concerned look on his face, Stella starts to stir when she feels that Mac's arms are no longer wrapped round her.

"Go on Don what's happened to Danny and Lindsay" on hearing this and seeing the look on Mac's face she sits up beside him and waits for the conversation to end.

"We don't know for sure yet, they found Danny's car abandoned just out side Montana, a passer bye walking her dog spotted the car and when she approached she heard Thalia inside crying her heart out, but with no sign of Danny and Lindsay so she rang the local Sheriff . They went to investigate they said there is foul play and that the car had been forced off the road, they new that they are both NYPD so we got the call.

"Ok Don we are all heading down there we need to find out what has happened and who did this"

"Sure Mac ill phone Jess and Sheldon and we can all meet here in 30 minuets"

(The phone conversation ends)

As Mac hangs up he turns to Stella and tells her what he knows.

"Oh no who would do this and is the baby ok we need to get there now Mac she cries" as they both get out of bed and get ready.

30 minuets later Mac Stella Sheldon Don and Jess are all outside the NYPD 5th precinct.

Mac looks at his team and starts to speak "Don has told you what has happened, our main concern is to find out what happened to Danny and Lindsay who did this and why, so lets go we have a chopper waiting at the airfield we will get there quicker"

As the team head to Montana they all have there own thoughts on what could have happened but they all share one and that they all hope that Danny and Lindsay return safe and Thalia is being looked after.

The chopper lands in Montana where Mac and the team are met my Sheriff Gabe.

"Det's. Taylor and Bonasera I assume" holding his hand out.

Mac introduces him self and the team. "So Sherriff what can you tell me"

"The car was forced off the road at abut 6pm, whoever did this have taken Danny and Lindsay hostage, at the moment we have no leads and we have left the forensics to your lot as that is your area of expertise.

"Thanks lets get to work" Mac replies as the team heads to the waiting crime scene, Stella has one though.

"Sheriff who has the baby and why did they leave her alone in the car"

The Sheriff turns and is about to reply to Stella when they hear shots being fired aiming for the team, "get down now" yells Mac as he pulls his gun and aims in the same direction as the shooter , Don and Jess do the same after a few more shots go down there is silence.

" Is anyone hurt " yells Mac.

"I'm ok" replies Don, Sheldon and Jess.

Mac waits for Stella to reply but there is silence.

"Stella answer me are you hurt" getting up Mac looks around and sees Stella lying on the ground, just then she gasps" Mac where are you"

"I'm here where are you hurt"

"Just my shoulder that's all ill be fine Mac" she smiles as Mac helps her stand up.

"What the hell was that, they must have been waiting for us" Don says as he looks at Mac.

Mac looks around at the scene they are next to the road close to where the car was found,

"I don't like this one bit, first Danny and Lindsay goes missing then when we come to investigate we get shot at, we need to find out who these people are and why they are intent on killing the NYPD" " Mac yells with a angry tone." No one targets my team, who ever this is will pay"

As Stella try's to calm Mac down the rest of the team start to process the scene, Stella pulls Mac to one side and looks into his eyes she can feel the anger and tension in them. Wrapping her hand around his back she pulls him close.

"Mac we will find Danny and Lindsay and who ever is doing this, we are the best team and you are the best CSI boss"

Looking at her face Mac knows that Stella is correct as always, that's why he loves her, he pulls he close and places a kiss on her check and smiles.

"I love you and thanks, now lets catch those bastards before they leave our goddaughter an orphan" They walk back to join the others and start to process the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few miles out side town Lindsay and Danny and handcuffed and blindfolded in a disused warehouse, hearing footsteps near him Danny starts to speak.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want"

The man answers back" Danny boy all in good time, all in good time, its up to your friends now to try and save you" The man laughs.

"You fucker when I get my hands on you…." Danny is silenced by a punch in the stomach which causes him to wince in pain.

"Danny are you ok talk to me please" yells a frantic Lindsay.

"Oi bitch shut it or you will get the same" As Lindsay is about to yell back, Danny speaks.

"Linds I'm ok please be quiet, I don't want you getting hurt"

The man starts to speak," yes listen to Danny , Lindsay I don't want to hurt a pretty thing like you" he sniggers. " I know I think ill have a drive later and see how Thalia is doing with Gran and Pops.

"You touch my baby yells Lindsay and I swear ill kill you" Just then the man gags them both and leave's the room laughing night to you and sweet dreams the Messer's" As another man enters to watch them.

………………………………..........................................................................................................................

Well sorry for the update I decided to change this and had to rewrite, I hope you are still reading and enjoying sorry for any mistakes… If you like RnR and I will update soon love ya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. blood and tears

Ok Hi thanks for the reviews to the last chap glad people are still reading, its not BETA so again any mistakes I apologise, here goes enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mac, Stella and Sheldon work the scene gathering all the evidence that they need to help find Danny and Lindsay, Don and Jess start interviewing the locals to try and find out what happened. Stella stops working for a moment and looks at the car and at the baby seat in the back, she is going threw in her mind what could have happened.

_(flashback)_

_Danny and Lindsay are heading back to her parents house after taking the baby to meet the Monroe family, as they are driving Lindsay is singing a lullaby to Thalia as she has become unsettled. Just then a black van appears from no where and pulls up behind Danny, on seeing this he curses under his voice._

"_What the heck is that guy playing at he is far to close got a baby in here you jerk" _

_As Danny slows down thinking that the van will overtake he is mistaking, suddenly the van rams the back of the car sending it speeding towards the side of the road and into a ditch._

"_Danny what's going on" Lindsay screams as she try's to keep an eye on the baby to make sure she is safe. Suddenly the car comes to a halt crashing into a tree knocking both Danny and Lindsay out._

_During this time 3 men get out the van and approach the car, as the driver speaks._

"_Yep that's them two of Taylor's CSI'S, now lets get them and have some fun"_

_The 3 men gag and bound both Lindsay and Danny's hands feet together and shove them in the back of the van._

"_What about the baby" one of the men asks, as she stats to cry._

"_Leave her she will be insurance , c'mon lets go before these two wake up"_

_(end of flashback)_

Noticing that Stella has been staring at the car for the past few minuets, Mac approaches' her.

"Hey Stella you ok" he whispers and wraps his arms around her.

"Oh Mac what happened here, I keep going over and over it. Who would do this and leave Thalia all alone I mean she is just a baby.

"Shh Stella we will find them, lets go we have all the evidence Sheldon is going back to New York to help Adam, as the quicker we get a lead the better" As Stella turns to Mac she smiles and they both walk over to Sheldon and help him take the evidence to the chopper that is waiting. Sheldon takes his seat and turns to Mac and Stella.

"Take care me and Adam will have the results soon, if you see Thalia give her a hug from me, speak soon"

"We will do" Mac reply's as he closes the door and soon the helicopter is in the air.

"Hey Mac" Don yells as he walks over to the two senior CSI'S, as Mac turns to Don he waits to hear if there is any witnesses that can help find who did this.

"I spoke to all the locals around here and a few of them saw a black van drive threw here a few times, one mentioned that it was after Danny and Lindsay arrived that they saw it" as don stops to looks over his notes Mac waits patiently.

"Anything else Don"

"Yes most of the people who live here know Lindsay and are all shocked so as you can imaging they where more than happy to help, but I have to say Mac it looks like it was a planned attack I mean the van appeared the same day as they both did and we get shot at"

"I know" sighs Mac" we just need to figure out who these bastards are and what they want with Danny and Lindsay, thanks Don you and Jess get checked in to the Hotel its getting late we cant do much till the results are back"

"Sure Mac, what are you and Stella going to do"

"We are going to head and see Pat and Lydia Monroe and see Thalia" Mac smiles at Stella.

As they say good night and head in opposite directions Mac and Stella hold hands.

Mac and Stella arrive at the Monroe's house and can hear the baby crying, knocking on the door , after a few minuets Lindsay's dad answers "Mac , Stella hi come in, do you have any leads yet"

"Not yet Pat but we will find them don't worry" Mac answers as he looks around the sitting room.

"I know you will as I know how much you all mean to each other, Lindsay regards you all as her second family" Pat suddenly wells up at the thought of his daughter kidnapped and scared.

Just then Lydia, Lindsay's mom walks in, when she sees Mac and Stella she smiles faintly, the stress of the days events are showing on her face.

"Here Pat can you try settle Thalia, she is so restless" Lydia says looking at her husband. As Stella stands up she puts her arms out " Can I try please"

"Sure you can" Lydia smiles as she passes the baby .

Almost immediately the baby settles in Stella's arms as she sings a lullaby, soon she is fast asleep.

"Wow Stella you are a natural" smiles Lindsay's dad.

As Stella turns to look at Mac , they both have the same though (I love him/her so much and I cant wait to have our own baby)

(Back at the warehouse)

Danny try's to free his hands by wriggling about, the man who is watching them sees this and walks over" Oi you aren't escaping " he grins as ties his hands tighter. Just then the man punches Danny across his face causing him to scream in pain. That's what will happen when you try and escape, sniggers the man as he walks over to Lindsay.

Lindsay starts to sob, as she feels the man's breath on her neck. He reaches for a knife and slowly slices down her arm, Lindsay try's to keep from yelling out as she dose not want Danny to hear her. Suddenly she feels a warm liquid run down her arm she knows its blood.

Juts then the other two men walk in, " We had the pleasure of shooting your colleagues today" laughs the man.

"No I hope Mac and the rest of the team are ok sobs Lindsay to herself, she knows that they are her and Danny's only chance of getting out of here and knows they will not rest till they do"

"Oh and yes Thalia is doing good, I had the pleasure of seeing her today with Gran"

I swear if that bastard hurts my princess ill kill him Danny thinks to himself. He has learnt his lesson to keep his mouth shut and he and Lindsay wont get hurt, well they hope………………………

(Ok am tying to make these longer for you all please if you like and want me to continue RnR otherwise ill think no one is reading and wont update, pleassse lol see am begging now. Anyways I hope you liked) Stay safe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. fire and fear

Sorry for the late update I have been really busy and I had a funeral to attend last week so as you can imagine I have had a busy time hope you like RnR if you do….xxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been almost 48 hours since Danny and Lindsay where kidnapped, Mac and the rest of the team have been working non stop to find there friends and catch the men who did this..

As a new dawn breaks over Montana , Stella wakes up to find that she is alone in bed wondering where Mac is she gets up and goes to look for him. Walking threw the small hotel room where the team are staying she finds Mac outside on the balcony reading a peace of paper. Walking up behind him he turns around startled and relaxes when he sees its just Stella.

" Mac what's going on you look terrible, how long have you been up" Stella asks with a concerned look on her face. As she waits for Mac to reply she looks at his hand and sees a letter, looking at his face he starts to speak" I just received this its from the men who have Danny and Lindsay"

Stella starts to read the letter.

_Taylor,_

_Call your self a CSI boss, I have held two of your team hostage for almost 2 days now and you are still no closer to finding them. My my Taylor you are loosing your touch your not so perfect after all I bet that your sexy colleague and girlfriend is disappointed in you but I'm sure that I could put a smile on her face and show her what a real man is. Here is what I want, I want you if you want to see your friends live you will give up your life for them. I have been watching your every move since you arrived_

_here and know all your team and where to find you, so don't even try anything funny hear me Taylor. I will be in touch ._

_Stella looks up at Mac and can see the pain and frustration in his face and knows that these words have cut him deep, there is two things in this world Mac prides him self on and that is being a great boss/CSI and also a very good friend. As Stella pulls him in for a hug he pulls her closer and holds on to her like its there last hug, " Stella I love you but I have to do this, I need to save Danny and Lindsay they have the baby" Stella looks at Mac with tears in her eyes " Mac I love you please don't do this, there must be another way to save Danny and Lindsay I cant loose you I need you" _

_Just then they are interrupted by Mac's mobile, _

"_Taylor"_

"_Mac its Don we have a lead some one has spotted the black van outside of town, we are hading there now as its all disused factory's and could be where Danny and Lindsay are"_

" _Ok me and Stella will meet you there get the backup ready, we don't know what to expect"_

_As Mac hangs up he looks at Stella telling her what is going on they grab there weapons and head to meet Don._

_The drive out of town is slow and tense Mac has one focus and that is to get Danny and Lindsay back. _

_Stella has a fear looking at Mac she sees his anger and worries that the men will get what they want and kill Mac, turning away from Mac she dose not let him see her tears._

_Don, Jess and the Montana Sheriffs Department reach the disused industrial site and wait for Mac to arrive before starting the search. Just then Mac and Stella pull up getting out of the car they head to Don and Jess. _

_Mac starts to speak" we don't know what to expect here, we have to be cautious, Don and Jess you take 3 of the Local PD and head that way, I will take Stella and the rest of the team and go that way"_

_Inside one of the factory's Danny and Lindsay have no idea that there friends are so close, as one of the men untie Lindsay they drag her to a table where they tie her up and start to cut her arm, she try's to scream in pain but is restricted by the gag, hearing her thrash around Danny try's to free but is stopped by a blow to the head that knocks him unconscious. _

_One of the men walks in and pulls the man torturing Lindsay to the side" We have company seems Taylor and his team cant stay away" hearing Mac's name mentioned Lindsay starts to hope that she and Danny will get out for here alive and soon. _

_As the search for Danny and Lindsay continues Mac gets frustrated that its taken so long to find them, just then 3 of the kidnappers walks up behind Stella hitting her over the head causing her to fall to the ground as Mac turns around he sees Stella lying lifeless, as he walks over to her he is hit from behind also falling next to Stella two of the men grab Mac and take him down to the basement, tying him up in a adjacent room to where Danny and Lindsay are._

_As Stella comes around she looks for Mac noticing his badge on the ground she immediately knows that the men have him and goes to find Don. _

_When Don spots Stella staggering and holding her head runs towards her" Stella what happened, where is Mac" _

_As Stella starts to speak she starts to cry " Don they have him, the men who have Danny and Lindsay have Mac, what are we going to do" _

_As Stella Jess Don and the Sheriffs head towards the building they are stopped by a almighty explosion causing a huge fireball, the team look on in horror Stella screams" Nooo Mac , Lindsay , Danny" collapsing to her knees she is comforted by Don and Jess who both start to cry for there lost friends…………._

_Well I hope you liked RnR if you want more ill happily update what will happen in the next chap…………………_


	14. what happens next

Well fans here is the next chapter sorry its taken so long to update I had a brain freeze and couldn't think of what to write next anyways enjoy…..

As the fire burns its way threw the factory Stella Don and Jess watch in horror unable to help there friends they start to face the fact that they will never see them again, as Don phones Sheldon who is back in New York he try's to figure out how to explain that there boss and two best friends have all died.

As the phone rings twice Sheldon answers,

"Hey Don what's up man any news on Danno and Linds"

"Sheldon I'm afraid its not good news we have lost Mac, Danny and Lindsay, we followed a lead to a disused factory Mac got captured then there was a huge fire, they have all gone" Sobs Don

"Oh no I swear we will get the men who did this we owe it to our friends, ill go let Adam and Sid know, speak to you later buddy give my love to Stella and Thalia"

As the men hang up the phone Sheldon makes his way to the morgue where he finds Adam and Sid.

The look on Sheldon's face is not good Sid can sense he is about to tell them bad news, as Sheldon approached his two colleagues he spoke very calmly and soft. " Hey Sid, Adam, I have some bad new for you, Mac, Lindsay and Danny where held captive in a disused factory when it caught fire, I'm afraid they have gone"

Overwhelmed with the sudden shock at the loss of there friends and boss Sid and Adam sit and try to take in the news" How did they get Mac" asks Sid. "I don't know they had a lead Mac got captured and then there was a fire, I cant believe they have gone" yells Sheldon as he hit's the wall causing his Knuckles to bleed. The three men vow to do what they can to catch however did this.

Back in Montana 3 bodies are recovered in the burnt out factory , as Stella watches the body bags being lifted in to the EMS truck she clings to Don for support, " Why Don why did this happen, I have lost the love of my life and two best friends" sobs Stella, as Don tries to comfort her he shield's his own emotions he needs to be strong for the girls.

The coroner walks over to where the grieving team are standing" We wont be able to identify the victims till tomorrow , the only way we can find out who they are is by dental records" as Stella looks at the man she nods " I understand we are CSI'S and know what the process involves, but we have one request that the bodies are flown back to New York please"

" That we can do for you, we will be in touch soon" The man shakes Don's hand as he walks away.

Stella turns to face Don and sees Lindsay's parents standing behind the CSI tape, walking over with Don she braces her self to tell the Monroe's that there only daughter had died.

"Pat, Lydia I'm sorry but we lost Lindsay and Danny, they got Mac also they have all gone" as Lindsay's mom sobs she clutches her husband as her legs give way, falling to the ground yelling " No my baby Lindsay why" as Pat try's to console his wife, he looks up at Stella, " What about the baby"

Suddenly Stella looks at Don, threw out all of the trauma she had forgot about baby Thalia she is orphaned at just a few months old.

"Well will do all we can to help with Thalia" Don replies, with Stella nodding her head in agreement.

Back in at the lab the news has spread everyone who worked or new the team has there own thoughts and emotions, as the chief walks in he approaches Sheldon " Hawks I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Taylor was a exceptional CSI and brave man, and both Monroe and Messer where very good at there job, the lab has suffered a huge loss and we will help you in any way we can"

" Thanks chief" replied Sheldon, " We are waiting for there bodies to be flown back for formal identification me and Sid will be doing that" the chief nods and acknowledges Sheldon before heading to the lift.

Stella Don and Jess all agree to stay with Lindsay's parents so that they can help with the baby and neither of them could face being alone just now, as Stella tends to the baby her Goddaughter she looks at the little girl and wonders what her and Mac's baby would have been like, but its something she will never know, and right now this little girl needs all the help she can get. Cradling the baby Stella sings a lullaby that Lindsay used to sing to get her to sleep, watching her eyes close Stella places her in the crib kissing her on the forehead.

Making her way down stairs Stella feels the vibration of her cell, looking at the caller ID it says Mac, " This cant be" gasps Stella, as she answers she says "Hello" but the line is quiet asking again " Hello Mac is that you " she whispers. Hearing a faint noise down the phone she waits for an answer hoping that mayby Mac survived, then the line goes dead.

Wondering if the mystery caller is Mac and that he survived the fire, or if it's the men who held them hostage and who have came back to finish the rest of the team off, Stella starts to worry for the safety of everyone in the house…………………………

Did Mac Lindsay and Danny survive or has indeed the men come to finish the job, what shall I do help me decide fans, I hope that you liked it promise it wont take as long to update next time Thanks xxx


	15. ID

**Hi there sorry for the long delay in this chapter I have been on leave for 3 weeks and before that work was busy I hope that you do enjoy……….**

Later that night Stella lies awake in the Monroe's house thinking about Mac Danny and Lindsay, she feels a tear start to drop and decides to go out to the porch and get some fresh air, walking threw the house she checks on Thalia, looking down at the sleeping baby she places a soft kiss on her head.

Passing the front room she sees Don and Jess fast asleep wrapped in each others arms, smiling at the new lovers she quietly opens the front door and closes it, standing on the porch she feels the tears start to fall trying not to wake up the rest of the house she sobs into her hands, " Why did this happen, I have lots my lover and two best friends" feeling her phone vibrate again and seeing that its is Mac's number she answers but dose not answer waiting for the person at the other end to speak, after waiting for a few minuets she decides to hang up. Just then she hears the front door open and sees Jess standing there with two hot chocolates in hand, " I heard you up and figured you could do with one of these" looking up Stella smiles" Thanks Jess" taking the mug she takes a sip and watches as Jess takes a seat next to her.

Sitting in silence the two drink there hot chocolates, Jess is the first to speak" Stella you do know that we will catch the men how did this right" as Stella looks up she has tears in her eyes " Jess I keep getting phone calls on my cell, It comes up as Mac's number but when I answer no one speaks" reaching over Jess pulls Stella in to a hug " We will work all this out don't worry" she try's to reassure Stella. After a while they decide to head to bed walking inside they say good night as Stella heads up stairs Jess makes her way back to Don, both closing there eyes they wonder what tomorrow will bring.

The next morning the house is woken by the cry's on baby Thalia, rubbing her eyes after only a few hours sleep Stella gets up and heads to the nursery she picks up the baby and rocks her till she stops crying, heading down the hall the bumps into Lindsay's mum who places a kiss on the baby's head, making there way down to the kitchen for breakfast the see Don and Jess saying good morning's was all that was spoken as they are all trying to come to terms with what happened.

………………………………....................................

Heading back to the crime scene Stella Don and Jess along with the local PD and CSI'S who have been drafted in to help start to process the scene, walking threw the burnt out factory the gather up any usable evidence and take pictures " Stella are you ok" asks Don when he sees her standing still looking at the wall, " Ill be ok Don just want to get this over with and find out what happened" giving her shoulder a squeeze Don smiles at her knowing her pain he feels the same and wants the bastard who did this to pay.

Once all the evidence was gathered it was flown back to the lab so it could be analysed by Adam and the others having lost most of the NY crime lab they had to ask for help from jersey being such a high profile case they decided they needed all the help they could get in solving this case.

Stella Don and Jess decided to stay in Montana a few more hours and spend some time with Thalia who is now under the supervision of her grandparents, they know that they can see they baby when ever they like ,but it wont be the same not having her in NY with her parents.

As Stella cuddles the baby she starts to sob" I promise you baby girl that we will find out who did this" looking up at Stella Thalia grips her tiny hand round her finger as if she understands her godmother, passing the baby on to Don she walks away. As she heads to the car that's waiting to take them to the helipad she feels her phone ring noticing it's the lab she quickly answers.

"Bonasera"

"Hey Stella its Hawkes, we have done the dental id on the victims"

Closing her eyes Stella sighs composing her self for the bad news that she is about to get." Go on"

"We ran the records threw the police employ database to get a match for Mac Danny and Lindsay, they all came back as negative"

Standing up Stella beckons Don over.

"That means that its no them then and that they could be still out there alive" Stella reply's trying not to get her hopes up.

" Ok thanks Hawkes we will be staying on here if they are alive they are likely to still be in Montana and we need to find them"

Saying good bye and hanging up Stella looks at Don and Jess. " The dental records didn't match Mac Danny or Lindsay's"

As the three of them loo at each other they don't seem to have the words they want to say knowing that its not there friends in the morgue is a huge relief, but not knowing where they are is still a worry for them ………………………

**Well well they didn't die in the fire so where are they ohhh, not sure what ill do next let me know what you wana happen, feedback is always good, hope you enjoyed please RnR thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. back to the future

Thanks for the reviews on the last chap here is the next one …………….

Making there way back to the scene of the fire Stella Don and Jess are more determined to find there friends knowing that they all may have survived the fire gives them fresh hope of finding them alive.

Walking threw the burnt out factory they discover a underground hatch, as Don opens it he see's stairs leading at least 5 feet down, looking at Stella and Jess they all get there weapons in hand and proceed down the stairs, as they reach the bottom there is a old mine tunnel going in two separate directions, Looking from left to right Jess is the first to speak "So what now " looking at both Don and Stella she waits for a reply" I say we stay together and look for them, at least if we come across trouble we have each other as backup" reply's Stella, looking at Don and Jess they both nod in agreement'

As the three of them head down the tunnel they have no idea what to expect, as they head in deeper they become more and more anxious about who they will find , as they walk in silence they have there own thoughts about when they first met there missing friends.

(Stella on meeting Mac)

Walking into his office on the first day was so nerve racking I wanted this job so much, but I was soon put at ease by Mac's warm smile and friendly nature, looking back it was soon obvious we where to become best friends . He is rather handsome I thought to my self but after finding out he was married so I kept those thoughts hidden . Threw the years we have come to depend on each other as we share every moment of each others life's, and now me and Mac have finally got together it has just made life even more better.

(Stella on meeting Lindsay)

It was in the break room when I first met Lindsay smiles Stella, I remember giving Lindsay some advice on energy bars as eating on the move is what a CSI dose as we both laughed I new then that a friendship had been formed , I was impressed from the start at how dedicated and eager Lindsay was with her reconstructions and knowledge of science she soon became a hit in the lab ,we became closer when Lindsay confided in me about her tragic past. Now we are more like best friends and since little Thalia arrived its made our bond even more stronger.

(Stella on meeting Danny)

I remember sitting in Mac's office just after our first meeting when a young cute CSI walked in that was Danny full of wit and charm, I could see he and Mac had there good and bad days. I hit it of Straight away with Danny even though he called me dear once he never done it again. He has calmed down a lot since he has been with Lindsay and the baby has made him change and grow as a person.

(Don on meeting Mac)

I first met Mac when I was new to the beat, I was assigned to work along with the CSI'S a job I didn't want, working with the great Det Mac Taylor soon changed that we hit it off straight away, realising that both our fathers where cops gave us common ground. As the years passed I grew great respect for Mac not just as a friend but as a boss who is always by your side no matter what.

(Don on meeting Danny)

Well me and Danno we met when he started to work with Mac as a young CSI, similar in age we soon became great friends we would spend our weekends in bars drinking and chasing the ladies or catching a game of basketball, which I reckon was more for the cheerleaders. I was proud as punch when he married Lindsay and they had the baby, I taught that boy well.

(Don on meeting Lindsay)

My first memory of Lindsay was at the zoo as she worked the crime scene with Mac and Danny, standing watching I new she would fit right in with out little family, it was clear from the start she caught Danny's eye, even though he got her to call Mac sir as a joke she found it funny, Lindsay is like having a younger sister who comes to me for advice, mostly about Danny.

(Jess on meeting Mac)

I new about Mac Taylor before I started to work crime scenes with him, he is well respected in the precinct so when I was assigned the job I new I had no worry's. I never new my dad so having Mac is like the real thing, he is always there if I have a problem and like with the rest of the team he puts your well being before his own.

(Jess on meeting Danny)

I new Messer before I joined the team as he used to visit Don at the precinct I new he was a good all round guy and not to bad looking , not that I would ever admit that to Don he would be so jealous, he saved my life on our fist case we worked, a perp fired at me and it was Danny who flung me to safety otherwise I would be dead, he is like the annoying younger brother who always likes to play a little joke or two.

(Jess on meeting Lindsay)

I remember seeing Lindsay in the morgue she was laughing at one of Sid's jokes, introducing my self she seemed nice and was similar in age, soon we where spending our weekends Shopping and chatting about men, mostly Don and Danny as even back then we both had a thing for them. It was Lindsay who first got with Danny then a year later I snagged Don.

(Back to reality)

Nearing the end of the tunnel they see another door, entering with caution they take a look around the small room, "it looks like it has been lived in at some point" whispers Stella. Just then Jess catches her foot on something she looks down and see's a hand. Shining the torch on the body she realises that its Mac, " Oh no" she gasps as she reaches down to feel for a pulse.

"Mac" yells Stella as she see's his lifeless body, kneeling down she pulls him on to her lap, his face is black and blue and it looks like he as a few broken bones," Jess is he de" Stella couldn't bring her self to say the words as a tear falls down her face on to Mac's cheek. " No he has a faint pulse, we need to get him out of here straight away" reply's Jess as she looks at Don with concern.

" Well I don't think that will happen do you" hearing a voice from the door they turn around to see two of the men who are responsible for all this, as Don goes for his gun the men both laugh. " You don't want to do that now, otherwise your friends wont see there baby again. As Don and Jess both lay there weapons down, Don yells" you sick bastards you would hurt an innocent baby, why are you doing this to us" as the men take there weapons, they snigger" you fell for that one didn't you, we are a lot of things but killing baby's is not out style" Watching as the men walk out of the room, they all look at each other. Stella starts to sob as she cradles Mac in her arms" please Mac stay with me I need you I love you" .

As Don goes to comfort Stella he has one other thought what has happened to Danny and Lindsay and what to these guys want with the team, looking at Stella he hopes that someone will find them soon as it looks like Mac wont survive long.

* * *

Well hope you liked it trying to make it longer as it's a better read, left you in suspense what has happened to Danny and Lindsay and will they all make it out alive…… RnR and I may update soon…


	17. what next

Hi there sorry for the long update had a lot going on at work, but here it is I hope that you like it.

………………………………..........................................................

As Don scans the dimly lit room, he try's to figure a way to get out of here, with no windows and one door which is locked it seems very unlikely that they will get out.

Sighing Don looks over to Stella who is cradling Mac in her lap, hearing her sobs as the life in Mac slowly slips away, he feels anger at the men who have done this to friends.

"I swear when we get out, I will get revenge on the men who did this" walking over beside Stella he kneels down offering some form of comfort, its not much but in the circumstances its all he can do.

Along the corridor Lindsay and Danny are chained to a brick wall, with a little window above there heads the sun is starting to rise, as Danny opens his eyes slowly he scans the room finally his eyes set upon Lindsay who is next to him, her head is hanging down with her eyes closed, Danny cant help the tears as they start to fall, all he wants is to get both of them home and see there baby.

"Lindsay babe, wake up its me Danny, can you hear me" as Lindsay slowly lifts her head and opens her eyes, her vision is blurred but she can make out that shape in front of her as being Danny.

"Danny w what's going on" she stammers trying to hold back the tears. As Danny sees the pain and anguish is his wife's eyes, all he wants to do is wrap her in his arms.

Deciding he has nothing to loose he starts to yell for help, hoping that someone might just hear them, "Hello can anyone hear me help us" as Danny starts to yell he can hear his voice echo around the room and down the long dark cold corridor, hoping somewhere someone has heard his cries for help. Looking over to Lindsay he sees that her eyes have closed again, trying to keep her awake by talking about Thalia wont work is they will only get more upset, so he sits and waits.

Stella Don and Jess sit and watch over Mac willing him to stay alive and reassuring him and themselves that help will come soon. Lost in there own thoughts, they are soon brought back to the real world when they hear cries for help coming from along the corridor.

Looking at each other they soon realise that its Danny, standing up Don heads to the door, "Danny man I hear you, where are you" waiting for a reply Don looks back at his friends, as Danny hears his friend shout he quickly reply's "Flack is that you, where are you wee need help"

"I'm with Stella and Jess we have Mac he is in a bad way, but were locked in a room, the guys trapped us, is Lindsay with you how is she, can you get out" as the voices echo down the corridor the men return and listen both laughing at Mac's team trying to plan there escape, knowing that they wont succeed they decide to teach them a lesson.

Making there way to where Don Jess and Stella are they open the door and immediately punch Don in the face," that's for trying to plan your escape, now we are going to teach you a lesson" just then the man grabs Jess and hauls her out of the room closing the door behind them. Standing up Don runs for the door but its to late, "Don't you lay a finger on her your hear me" he yells to the men.

Jess knows better than to fight against the men, walking beside them they reach a small room with a table in the middle, one of them pushes Jess on top of it and climbs on top of her as the other man holds her wrists above her head. "Your boyfriend was a silly man for planning your escape, now you will pay for his mistakes" the man laughs as he starts to undress Jess removing her jacket and shirt leaving only her bra and trousers, he leans in to kiss her neck.

Jess feels repulsed at the man on top of her but she knows that if she is to save her friends she has to lay still. Feeling the mans hands on her breasts and between her legs makes her sick, she closes her eyes and thinks of Don, just then she receives a blow to the head " keep your eyes open bitch" the man yelled, Jess struggles to keep the tears from falling her head hurts so much, forcing her self to look at the man on top of her she comes up with a plan. "I want to give you something" mutters Jess in the man's ear.

Smiling the man stands up, and pulls his trousers down, " Now that's my way or thinking" grins the man as Jess lowers her head to his cock, composing her self she feels the man's hands in her hair," Now suck" he laughs.

Taking the man deep she stays still as she feels the man thrust in her mouth, as he dose this a second time she bites down hard, hearing the man scream and trying to pull her off she

refuses to let go until she feels his blood.

"Arghh get that bitch of me" screams the man to his accomplish, as they try to get Jess off she reaches behind the man and grabs his piece finally letting go she jumps of the table and aims it at them.

"Get down on your knees and give me your weapons" yells Jess. As they both get on there knees she walks forward and goes for there weapons, grabbing both guns she backs away out of the room closing the door behind her.

Looking up and down the corridor she needs to get the rest of the team before the third man gets decides to show up. Running towards the room where Stella Don and Mac are she opens the door, as soon as Don sees its Jess he runs to her taking of his jacket and wrapping it round her, pulling in to her arms he sobs "I thought I lost you" looking at Jess she starts to speak " I have guns, two of the men are locked in a room, we need to get the others and leave before the other one turns up" Looking at Stella who is almost standing and trying to support Mac they rush to her side, Mac being the same height as Stella weighs a lot more than her so Don grabs his other arm and helps to carry Mac out the room.

We need to find Danny and Lindsay " heading down the corridor Don yells" Danny where are you, we are coming to get you and Linds reply quick so we can follow your voice.

Hearing Don yell Danny is quick to reply" Don we are in here you are right outside the door" turning to face the door Don unlocks and pushes it open. Looking around the room he sees Danny and Lindsay chained against the far wall, leaving Jess and Stella to support Mac he heads to Danny," Please Don get Lindsay first" turning to Lindsay Don sees that her eyes are open looking at him "Don is that you" she whispers" yes its me Linds we are getting out of here all of us are smiles Don as he looks over to where Stella Jess and Mac are standing as Lindsay follows his gaze she cant believe her eyes most of the team are here there best friends have come to save them.

Looking at Mac she sobs " Is Mac going to be ok" looking back at Don she waits for a reply "You know Mac course he will be ok" with a weary smile she looks at Danny "lets get out of here I want to see my baby" as Don gets Lindsay and Danny free from the chains they both stand up and the team hug each other relief at they will be ending this nightmare soon, just then they hear a noise down the far end of the corridor, fearing that it's the other man, they all stand behind the door Don and Jess have there weapons in hand ready to use to defend themselves against whoever it is walking down the corridor.

Hearing the footsteps get closer Don and Jess get ready to use there weapons, just then a man enters the room standing directly in front of the door he sees the chains hanging on the wall but they are empty, scanning the room he one last time he turns around and walks out.

Well there is the next chapter u know what to do if you like or dislike RnR please thanks xxx


	18. friends till the end

**Hey there thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter, I hope that you like………i have made up three characters for the kidnappers...the usual stuff they all blong to csi ny i own nout.............**

Standing behind the concrete door the team wait with bated breath for the man to leave the room, not wanting to give him any signal that they are there that could endanger them more. As Don decides to leave the room he is held back by Danny as he whispers "Don don't go out there, don't put your self at risk" but Don is too quick for Danny and leaves the room following the man down the corridor.

Don stays far enough behind to keep safe but close enough to get a good shot, the man in front is wearing a black hooded top and dark jeans, as he lowers his gun to his side Don seizes the opportunity, walking up behind the man he places his gun to his head " Don't move or I will blow your fucking head off" standing completely still the man begins to speak " Don its me Adam" on hearing his friends voice Don quickly turns him around and gasps " Hey buddy great to see you" he grins pulling Adam into a manly hug.

Just then Sheldon appears with the chief and backup," Man am I glad to see you guys" laughs Don. On hearing the commotion the rest of the team emerge from the room and see there friends they all stand there looking at each other in complete shock not knowing what to say or do. The chief is first to speak " Lets get you lot out of here and get Taylor to the hospital" as the team all look at Mac who is being held up by Danny and Sheldon who replaced Stella, they all nod in agreement and head down the corridor to the open door.

"Wait what about the men" asks lindsay as she looks at the cheif, as the team wait for a answer he looks at the anxious faces" We arrested 3 men, there names where Jack Chris and Mike duggen, there brother died in prison a few years back, you lot put him away with the eveidance and they wanted revenge"

"I remeber that case" replys Stella "The brother he killed two young grls, he protested his innocnece right to the end but the eveidance caught him out"

The cheif continues" well they are in the local jail and will be escorted back to New York where they will stand trial for the kindnap and attempted murder of you lot"

Outside they are greeted by the blazing sunlight, looking around they see backup in the form of the Montana PD and some colleagues from the city. Standing with arms around each other they sigh and smile at the fact they are alive and free.

As the EMS staff check the team over they see that no one has any life threatening injuries, apart from Mac who will need hospital treatment.

Lindsay see's a familiar face its her dad and behind him is her mom, nudging Danny and looking back to her parents she sees a small pink bundle wrapped in her moms arms, " Thalia, baby" screamed Lindsay realising that its there daughter both she and Danny run over to her parents.

Lifting the baby and holding her close Lindsay sobs" I missed you so much my princess, mommy and daddy love you so much" as Danny wraps his arms around his family he looks over to the rest of the team giving them a smile, seeing them smile back with pure happiness he turns his attention back to his girls.

Stella gently guides Mac over to the EMS, " Stella no hospital" groans Mac, "Look Mac I don't care how macho you think you are, you are going to the hospital end off" glared Stella. Sighing Mac knew better than to argue with her, "she is one stubborn woman, and I don't have the strength to fight" thinks Mac as he lays down on the gurney, holding Stella's hand he glances up at her" Stella I love you so much" leaning in for a kiss she smiles and mutters " I love you too Mac"

After a short journey the EMS truck pulled up outside Montana county hospital, as the doctors take Mac away to be assed a nurse ushers Stella into a side room, " Mrs Taylor please wait here we will let you know when your husband is back in the ward" smiling at the though of being called Mrs Taylor Stella reply's " Thanks" sitting down she waits for news on Mac hoping that he will survive she need him she loves him, day dreaming her mind wanders back threw the years she has spent with Mac.

A knock at the door brings her back to the real word, looking up she sees Don Jess Lindsay Danny Sheldon Adam and Thalia, entering the room, smiling at the sight of her friends she stands up hugging each of them before they all take a seat and wait for news on Mac.

The hours seem to pass by slowly as they wait for news, just as Stella was about to go find someone for answers the doctor enters. " Mrs Taylor you husband has 2 broken ribs bruising to his lower back, and cuts to his legs" as the doctor explains the injuries, the rest of the team look on and go over what the doctor has just said "Mrs Taylor" as each of them repeat the sentence in there heads, they smile at the idea of Mrs Taylor.

Mac is sitting in his hospital bed when the door suddenly opens, seeing Stella enter he has the biggest of smiles across his face, as they interlock hands and fingers they declare there undying love each other, sharing a passionate kiss, they break apart just before the team enters the room.

The team all sit and chat about what has just happened, after a few hours the rest of the team leave, leaving Stella and Mac alone with each other and there love, as Stella climbs in to the bed beside Mac she wraps her arms around him carefull of his injuries.

Elsewhere in Montana Danny and Lindsay settle there baby down for the night and cuddle each other, Jess and Don relax in the hotel bar with Sheldon and Adam.

Early the next day the doctor gives Mac the all clear so that he can travel back to New York under strick untructions he is not allowed to work for 2 weeks, " Good job handling ths one Stella" laughs Don. The team all share a laugh knowing that Stella will have a job trying to keep Mac off work for 2 hours let alone 2 weeks, just then the chefi appears" Taylor good to see you are fit and well, you are on 2 weeks sick leave the rest of you have a week off to get over this ordeal, then come back fighting fit ready to put the city to rights" the team all look and acknowladge there boss with a nod.

Ok so the team made it the next chapter will be back in New York as they try and get over this ordeal...........i have a plan to continue with this adding more trouble along the way, if you would like to know what i have planned feel fee also RnR please,, thanks xxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hi sorry for the very late update in this chapter I have been so busy in work then I had a weeks holiday back home, time just seems to escape me some days, here it is I hope that you like the next chapter…..

The team soon arrived back in New York, relieved that there ordeal was over, as the private Jet touched down at the airport they all sighed in relief as the sight of the City skyline and the statue came into view they knew they where home. Mac gently took Stella's hand as they disembarked first followed by Lindsay and Danny who was cradling a sleeping Thalia, Don led the way out as Jess followed him with Sheldon and Adam the last to leave.

Out on the tarmac 4 SUVs with drivers where waiting to take them home, Mac was the first to speak " well I will see you lot in a few weeks then, have a good rest" Mac smiles, as Stella Lindsay and Jess share a hug the men say goodbye with handshakes. They depart the airport in the SUVS and head home.

Stella and Mac arrive at Mac's apartment, entering the sitting room they both collapse on the couch exhausted from the past few weeks events, Stella leans her head on Mac's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close, "I love you Stella" Mac whispers as he starts to fall asleep," Stella leans in and kisses his lips" I love you Mac for ever and always" pulling the cover over them she snuggles in closer as sleep takes over them both.

At the Messer's house Danny and Lindsay decide they want Thalia in there room with them, moving the cot from the nursery they place in at the bottom of there bed, Lindsay gently places a sleeping Thalia down and covers her up. Sitting on the bed she starts to cry , Danny pulls her close" Shh babe, its ok we are safe now, its over" as she wipes the tears Lindsay turns to face Danny " I know but it could all be so different I just cant bare the thought of losing you and our baby girl" sharing a kiss they both turn to look at there daughter.

Don and Jess arrive at there apartment that they now share, its still full of unpacked boxes, Jess smiles at the mess bedroom feeling Don's arms embrace her she smiles content that she is happy and safe in the man she loves arms.

Sheldon and Adam head to there respective apartments as they live in the same block, saying there goodbyes they head to opposite floors.

…………..

After a weeks leave the team return to work as they enter the lab at different times they are not surprised to see Mac at work a week earlier that he was supposed to be, As Mac sits at his desk he gets a phone call.

"Taylor"

"Mac it's the chief we have a date for the trial, its two weeks from today, we need you and the rest of that team there to give evidence"

"Ok I will let them know" Mac reply's as he says goodbye and hangs up. Sighing he puts his head in his hands, hearing a knock at the door he looks up and smiles seeing Stella standing there. He gets up to greet her" Hey you" he whispers pulling her close "Hey back" she smiles, Mac what's up Stella asks with concern when she sees the anxious look on Mac's face.

"We have a date for the trial, we all need to be there I'm on my way to tell the rest of the team"

Leaving his office with Stella by his side Mac heads to the break room," Mac why are you back in work the chief gave you 2 weeks off" Danny asks with a frown" Stella is first to speak" Danny I wouldn't go there I have had it out with him a few times today about that but I give up" she laughs.

As Mac takes a seat he begins to speak" Listen I have had the chief on the phone, the trial is 2 weeks away, we are all requested to be there with all the evidence we have" as Mac looks at the teams reaction he knows that this trial will bring back a lot of pain full memories for his team that they don't want to re live, but he also knows that his team are strong and will all get threw this with the help of each other.

Life for the team was soon back to normal gathering evidence at the crime scenes and catching the bad guys as well as preparing for the trial. After another hard day the team decided to head to the local bar finding a booth the all got seated , Danny had ordered a round of beers for the team as they sat and chatted about life in general, sharing a few laughs and jokes with friends was what the team needed. Adam kept the banter going with his endless jokes. As the time passed

"Well you guys we have to love you and leave you, we need to get back to Thalia" Lindsay smiles as she and Danny go up to leave.

As the rest of the team sit Adam and Sheldon decide to hit a few more bars and find some single ladies, much to the amusement of Stella and Mac, saying there goodbyes they hale a cab to the other side of the city. Mac Stella Don and Jess remain in the bar for a few hours longer, before calling it a night, as they all say there goodbyes they head home in opposite directions.

The day of the trial soon arrives and team have all the evidence gathered , arriving at the court house they are met by the media who hound Mac and the team asking questions about the case and there ordeal, "No comments till after the trial" was Mac's reply as he made sure his team got inside the building safely. Inside they where greeted by the chief " Mac you all ready for this I hope" Mac looks at the team and back to his boss " Sir we are more than ready , we just want this over with so we can move on"

Mac and the team make there way to the official offices and wait there till they get called. As the team take a seat Mac paces the room " Mac sit down you will wear the carpet out" smiles Stella as she places her hand on his shoulders to keep him still," I know Stella I just want this over with" Stella places her hand on his warm cheek and gives a small smile.

After what seems like an eternity the chief rushes in to the room, giving the team cause for concern " I have some news, our suspects have escaped whilst being transported here they are on the run, the entire NYPD is out looking for them, we need you all back at the lab"

The team exchange stern looks and leave the room behind Mac, " How can this happen where are they, will they come after us" Lindsay panics. Mac turns to face his team " you are all safe the NYPD will find them they don't know where you live or work, as long as we are together we will be safe" Mac reassures his team as they all head back to the lab.

Back in the lab Mac sits in his office with Stella while the rest of the team are either in the break room of the AV lab. Mac and Stella are deep in conversation when his phone rings.

" Taylor"

"Det Taylor, how are you"

"Who is this" Mac asks with a concerned look on his face prompting Stella to stand beside him and listen the call.

"Ohh I think you know who this is, can you tell the Messer's that there house is lovely, and little Thalia is just as stunning as her mommy, I will be in touch" the line is dead as Mac and Stella look at each other .

Heading to the break room Mac finds Danny and Lindsay, as they turn around they see Mac and Stella, " What, what's happened" aks Lindsay as she stands up. Stella approaches the couple as Mac delivers the news, " They have Thalia, I'm so sorry"

Ok so did you like the men have come back with a vengence, what next will the baby be safe, if you want me to do more then RnR xxxx


End file.
